1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid-holding container and a device for mounting the container to an object. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a mount and a detachable bottle for use with such objects as bicycles.
2. Related Art
A person riding a bicycle any significant distance needs to hydrate himself or herself at regular intervals in order to prevent fatigue and dehydration as a result of the physical exertion and the evaporative effect of the wind encountered while riding. Over the years the most effective method of accomplishing hydration has been to securely attach to the frame of the bicycle one or more mounting devices into which could fit a removable plastic or similar material bottle filled with water, juice or any of a variety of drinking fluids. When the rider so desires, the bottle is pulled from the mount; a drink is taken; and the bottle is replaced back into the mount. This is all done preferably while continuing to ride the bicycle.
Since the 1940's, or perhaps even earlier, the mounting device or "cage", as it is termed, that is used to hold a water bottle to a bicycle has been a basket-type device made of bent and formed light gauge solid metal tubing into which the bottle would fit snugly. With more recent technology, cages have been manufactured from molded polymer materials. But despite countless changes in shape, cosmetic appearance and material type, the function of the cage has remained unchanged for decades. It is this relationship between cage and bottle that the present invention addresses.
Despite a generally acceptable operating history, the standard cage and bottle system possesses a fundamental flaw in its function in that it is often clumsy to use, and will exhibit this trait at critical times when it may impact upon the safety of the rider and/or, in the case of a racing scenario, thee consistent speed of the rider. The basis for this flaw lies in the fact that any bottle will be nearly the exact same size as any cage into which it must fit. In other words, the physical relationship between bottle and cage is much like that of a key and lock. There is little allowance for not having the bottle located exactly over the cage opening when replacing the bottle. In the physically dynamic environment for riding a bicycle, this can provide for a precarious safety situation as well as a general inconvenience. That is, the rider may be forced to avert his eyes from the road in front of him in order to replace the bottle in the cage after drinking from the bottle. Obviously, this could endanger the rider, as momentarily, attention is not focused upon the road.
A bicyclist's most pressing responsibility in preserving a margin of safety while riding is to maintain a high visual awareness of the immediate surroundings. The existing cage and bottle design often requires that the rider, whether novice or expert, look down at the cage when replacing the bottle in order to accurately position the bottle with respect to the cage. These several seconds when the rider's attention is diverted away from the road present a window of opportunity for accident and subsequent injury. Common examples of typical situations which illustrate the need for a rider to maintain diligent awareness include: riding along the edge of a paved road which has a jagged, uneven border of broken asphalt; riding in close proximity to vehicular traffic; riding with a young child attached to the bicycle with a child's safety seat; riding in an off-road situation in an environment of uneven terrain, loose rock and soil, and underbrush, with abruptly changing grade and elevation; and, racing in a "pace line" in which a half dozen or more bicycle racers will be riding at speeds of up to 45 miles per hour in single file formation with only several inches of separation between bicycles. In addition to the safety issue, the potential aggravation caused by the inconvenience of the existing bottle and cage design detracts from the enjoyment sought by a bicyclist out for a ride.
It is also known to provide a water bottle having a dovetail attachment that connects with the mount. Such an arrangement requires the rider to orient the water bottle so that the dovetail insert is aligned with the receptacle therefor. Such a design requires the rider to look down and divert attention from the road or track, thus creating the potential for an accident.
Another design for a water bottle and mount for affixing the bottle to a bicycle frame includes the use of VELCRO on both the sidewalls of the bottle and a surface of the mounting member. By aligning the bottle with the mounting member, the bottle will be held in place by the VELCRO. However, this bottle and mount has the same problems as does the cage apparatus described above. That is, the rider must look down to ensure that the VELCRO on the bottle is aligned with that of the mounting member so that the bottle attaches to the mounting member. If the two sections of VELCRO do not meet, the bottle will not be fastened to the mounting member. It is clear that this bottle and mount also requires that the rider divert attention from the road in order to ascertain that the bottle is secured to the mount.
Another design of a water bottle for a bicycle has been use of a tear-drop shaped bottle that mounts to a post extending from a mounting structure. The bottle is flat on two sides and requires careful alignment between the bottle and mount. The bottle is not of cylindrical cross section, thus forcing the user to orient the bottle with respect to the mount when the bottle is replaced.
None of the known designs discussed above allow the rider to easily replace a bottle on a mount therefor when the rider is riding a bicycle. All known designs require that the rider orient the bottle, thus requiring the rider to divert attention from the road. A bottle that is easily replaceable by the rider without requiring diversion of attention is still desirable.